Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein generally relate to methods and systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and techniques for performing a marine seismic survey using autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs) that carry appropriate seismic sensors.
Discussion of the Background
Marine seismic data acquisition and processing generate a profile (image) of a geophysical structure under the seafloor. While this profile does not provide an accurate location of oil and gas reservoirs, it suggests, to those trained in the field, the presence or absence of these reservoirs. Thus, providing a high-resolution image of the geophysical structures under the seafloor is an ongoing process.
Reflection seismology is a method of geophysical exploration to determine the properties of earth's subsurface, which are especially helpful in the oil and gas industry. Marine reflection seismology is based on using a controlled source of energy that sends the energy into the earth. By measuring the time it takes for the reflections to come back to plural receivers, it is possible to evaluate the depth of features causing such reflections. These features may be associated with subterranean hydrocarbon deposits.
A traditional system for generating the seismic waves and recording their reflections off the geological structures present in the subsurface is illustrated in FIG. 1. A vessel 10 tows an array of seismic receivers 11 provided on streamers 12. The streamers may be disposed horizontally, i.e., lying at a constant depth relative to a surface 14 of the ocean. The streamers may be disposed to have other than horizontal spatial arrangements. The vessel 10 also tows a seismic source array 16 that is configured to generate a seismic wave 18. The seismic wave 18 propagates downwards toward the seafloor 20 and penetrates the seafloor until eventually a reflecting structure 22 (reflector) reflects the seismic wave. The reflected seismic wave 24 propagates upwardly until it is detected by the receiver 11 on the streamer 12. Based on the data collected by the receiver 11, an image of the subsurface is generated by further analyses of the collected data.
The seismic source array 16 includes plural individual source elements. The individual source elements may be distributed in various patterns, e.g., circular, linear, at various depths in the water. FIG. 2 shows a vessel 40 towing two cables 42 provided at respective ends with deflectors 44. Plural lead-in cables 46 are connected to streamers 50. The plural lead-in cables 46 also connect to the vessel 40. The streamers 50 are maintained at desired separations from each other by separation ropes 48. Plural individual source elements 52 are also connected to the vessel 40 and to the lead-in cables 46 via ropes 54.
However, this traditional configuration is expensive as the cost of the streamers is high. In addition, this configuration might not provide accurate results as a coupling between the seismic receivers and the seabed is poor. To overcome this last problem, new technologies deploy plural seismic sensors directly on the seabed (ocean bottom cables) to improve the coupling. Even so, positioning the seismic sensors remains a challenge.
Other technologies use permanent receivers set on the sea bottom, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,185, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this case, the seismic sensors 60 are attached, as shown in FIG. 3 (which corresponds to FIG. 4 of the patent), to a heavy pedestal 62. A station 64, which includes the sensors 60, is launched from a vessel and arrives due to its gravity, to a desired position. The station 64 remains on the bottom of the ocean permanently. Data recorded by sensors 60 are transferred through a cable 66 to a mobile station 68. When necessary, the mobile station 68 may be brought to the surface to retrieve the data.
Although this method provides a better coupling between the ocean bottom and the sensors, the method is still expensive and not flexible as the stations and corresponding sensors are left on the ocean bottom.
An improvement to this method is described, for example, in European Patent No. EP 1 217 390, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this document, a sensor 70 (see FIG. 4) is removably attached to a pedestal 72 together with a memory device 74. After recording the seismic waves, the sensor 70 together with the memory device 74 are instructed by a vessel 76 to detach from the pedestal 72 and to surface at the ocean surface 78 to be picked up by the vessel 76.
However, this configuration is not very reliable as the mechanism maintaining the sensor 70 connected to the pedestal 72 may fail to release the sensor 70. Also, the sensor 70 and pedestal 72 may not achieve their intended positions on the bottom of the ocean. Further, the fact that the pedestals 72 are left behind contribute to ocean pollution and price increase, which are both undesirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that provide an inexpensive and non-polluting device for reaching the bottom of the ocean, recording seismic waves and resurfacing for data collection.